After the Dark: Falling Skies
| numberofpeople = 16 | apocalypse = Alien invasion | previousseason = Lost | nextseason = Space Journey}} is the fifth season of After the Dark. Notorious for being a very slow moving season, forcing many rules to be made regarding activity of the host. Also being the first season to only contain one group, and received much ire from the audience due to the inability to keep up with the story. Hosts People NPCs Vote Logistics Map Timeline Week 1: *Noah is picked as the group's leader and Nuno as the second in command. Marshal instructs the group to move towards the town of Castelldefels and if possible to visit the Aeroport. *Kaaitlyn, Nicole, and Tommy are kidnaped by three skitters, in the process two civillians are killed. *Purry and Tyler are sent to scout the aeroport, there they find some alien beamers and children with some sort of harness in their back collecting scrap ,metal from the planes under the watch of Mechs and Skitters. *The group arrives to Castelldefels. They set camp in a shopping centre. Week 2: *The group see some Mech patrols and beamers flying over the town. *Kaaitlyn, Nicole, and Tommy are harnessed by the skitters. *Kaffe starts the construction of a windmill to generate electricity. He manages to gather enough scrap to start working. *Purry, JA and Andrew decide to go exploring. They go to a High School nearby the train station. There they see how some mech destroy a train that was there. Week 3: *A pack of scouts claim that they have seen a bunch of Mechs with harnessed children in the train station gathering the scrap that the mechs made the previous week.n. *Kaffe is close to finishing his windmil. *Sam apologizes to Andrew for his wrong doing in the past, and then proceeds to shoot him in the eye. He then proceeds to stab and shoot his dead body. *Noah sends four of our soldiers, including both Nuno and Sam, to investigate. He gives Nuno a shotgun with ammo. He then lets Sam keep his knife. *The group rescue Kaaitlyn, Tommy and Nicole. The three of them are harnessed, they are taken to the mall where Jo invents a method on how to deharness them. She manages to deharness the three of them however Nicole dies after she isn't given morphine. Week 4: *Kaaitlyn and Tommy are somehow stronger than they used to. Kaaitlyn's asthma also seemed to be gone. *Kaffe finishes the windmill, he calls it Bethy. *The group was close to starvation, however Kaffe scavenges food at restaurants and manages to get enough food for a week. *Marshal finds the group and informs them that he plans on attacking the Mothership in 5 weeks. He also gives them some more weapons seeing they are running low. One of Marshal's soldiers stays and teaches the group how to build C4s. *Kaffe makes bows and arrows. *Jo, with the help of Felicia, makes a large explosive, She leaves it under a table in the mall. *Tommy and Kaaitlyn have a sexual encounter. Week 5: *Tommy, Jo, Nuno, Sam, Purry, Kaaitlyn and three soldiers decide to leave and go to Begues. There they set camp for the entire week at a farm. *People back at the mall start feeling sick and are near starvation. Kaffe takes another group to search for food but they are attacked by a group of Mechs. The bows Kaffe made were useless against the Mechs. It is revealed that a soldier had a gun, the soldier attempted to shoot a Mech but it was useless as the bullet bounced off. Week 6: *61 Civilians have died from starvation or sickness the past week. Riots have been occurring, both soldiers and civilians accusing Noah of bad leadership. In the end one morning a bunch of soldiers grab Noah and execute him. They then steal all the weapons they can find and any other of the minimum supplies left at the mall. *However what they encounter when they go out isn't that nice, they cross a patrol of Mechs and Skitters, the aliens immediately start shooting them down as they all attempt to escape. They then enter the mall and start shooting anybody they see, Kaeden, Julia, JA, Sammy, Reid, Dakota, and Kaffe all hide in the cinema managing to survive, however Jack is killed by a Skitter. After the massacre there are only 23 civilians and 16 fighters left alive. *Felicia was killed in the Massacre. *Bethy the Windmill was Destroyed. Kaffe decided to shoot Dakota in the head and eat his remains. *Kaaitlyn misses her Period. Week 7: *The Mall Group survives the week by eating some of the corpses, however some civilians founded the idea disgusting and left. *Some people that stayed started getting depression and sick. Tyler and JA also get sick. *A patrol of two Mechs and one skitter entered through the main entrance of the mall. *Kaaitlyn is Pregnant with Tommy's baby. Week 8: *The Mall Group managed to escape the mall however they suffer from extreme hunger, they have camped in the nearby industrial area directly east from the mall. The hunger is so high that Sammy falls unconscious from the need of glucose. *Beatrice is pleased with Tommy and she reveals him that the silver bullets in the box are bullets made with molten Mech metal, she hands him three of them designed for a shotgun, she also tells him that with three bullets and good aim you can send a Mech back to hell. *One of the soldiers mentions that there are only one more week until Marshal's planned attack to the Mothership. *JA and Tyler have gotten better. *Sammy was shot by Reid, He later eats the corpse. Week 9: *The Mall Group(Despite having left the mall) manages to survive the week by eating Sammy's corpse. *Some fighters and civilians have starved to death, only 7 fighters are left and 10 civilians are left. * Reid, Kaeden, JA, Jonas, Julia, and Tyler are near starvation. *The Mall Group wakes up One morning and finds Reid has been shot and that his arm has been ripped off and has been cooked and eaten, The remains laying near his corpse. JA is also gone, a shotgun and a handgun are also missing. Week 10: *Tommy is shot by Sam in the shoulder, Jo then decapitates Sam. *JA arrives to the farm, the group allows him to join them. *It is revealed the attack to the Mothership was a failure. *After eating the corpses the entire group get's sick. Jonas finds medicine for two people and heals himself and Julia. Week 11: *7 civilians died from sickness, 4 soldiers also died. Kaeden also died and Tyler is near death at this point. *A harnessed girl and an Overlord tell the mall group to reveal who is the group's leader. Tyler claims to be the leader and is taken away. *Jo came up with a plan to save the barn group, She used her Cleaver to take the leg off one of the Soldiers, she used one of her detonatable C4s along with some of Beatrice's explosives, Then she and the others escaped the barn. When she heard the screams of the Soldier being murdered by the mechs and skitters, She sets off the C4, Completely destroying the Mechs and Skitters, along with the barn. Week 12: *The Mall group is attacked by a large amount of Skitters, they few civilians left are killed. Julia is stabbed by one in her thigh and can't run. *Jonas leaves Julia and makes his way to the Farm, as she is too injured to walk or run. *A few hours after the explosion when the sky had darkened, a red one seat plane lands in a nearby clearing. A lady comes out of it and starts walking around. She has no harness on her back. She calls out if anybody is there. The entire group remains in the house waiting for her. Week 13: *The Woman in the Plane, Valerie, finds where the group is hiding and proceeds to inform them that she is one of the four messengers sent by the new Capital State of Europe set on Florence, Italy. She informs you that she was destined to notify people from Spain, Portugal and then move down towards Africa. She assures you that there is water, food and protection there. She also tells you that she has been flying low to not be located by the aliens. After describing you how New Florence is she proceeds to leave in her plain. *Julia is killed by the Skitters *Jonas arrives to the farm group. *The group decides to make there was to Italy, since they don't have a boatand can't get to Africa otherwise. Week 14: *The Group arrives in France after 2 days of walk. There they realize something is different, all the crops have been burnt and towns have been destroyed. Beatrice affirms that her regiment tried to contact France but didn't receive any signal, all she knew was that Paris had been blown off the map. *The group reaches Salon-DeProvince, a small town with a river going through it's east hemisphere. Here is an areal base nearby, there are also the ruins of a hospital in the town. The Group has 1 week worth of food left. *Tommy and Kaaitlyn were sent to the Hospital. They came back with Medication. Week 15: * The Group arrives in Florence where everything seems to have been destroyed. But just then a man emerges from behind the rubble he guides them through what seem to be piles of scrap from everything that has been destroyed but really are defense walls. Then they arrive to an underground mall where an entire city is living. A man comes to them an introduces himself as Piero, the new Major of Florence and probably the President of Spain. He guides you through the hallways and tells them that the city was bombed massively, just like most cities in Italy he informs them that the South is being used as some sort of concentration camp. He welcomes the group to stay. Trivia Category:After the Dark Category:Seasons